


The Dreams In Which I'm Dying Are The Best I've Ever Had

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe- Teenagers, Angst, Donnie Darko AU, Hallucinations, High School AU, M/M, Schizophrenia, Suicide, alternate universe-donnie darko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donnie Darko AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> so tylers favourite movie is donnie darko and my favourite movie is donnie darko and there are loads of similarities between blurryface and frank??  
> you can read this even if you havent seen the movie but it helps if u have

"28 days, 06 hours, 42 minutes, and 12 seconds." Blurryface said, standing menacingly across from Tyler. "That is when the world will end." 

"What?" 

Tyler wakes up with 28:06:42:12 scrawled onto his arm. His head aches. 

When he goes home he finds his room demolished by an airplane wing. 

At school, there's a new boy called Josh with bright blue hair and a soft voice. 

"Where should I sit?" 

"Sit next to whoever you think is cutest." It's an odd thing for a teacher to say, but no one questions it. 

Josh, of course, sits next to Tyler. 

Therapy is safe for Tyler. 

"I made a new friend." His therapist's office is dimly lit. 

"Real or imaginary?" Tyler thinks about this question for longer than he should. 

"Imaginary." Tyler admits. 

"Would you like to talk about this friend?" His therapist's voice is condescending. 

"Blurryface." Tyler says. 

Tyler has a nightmare about the world being flooded, like in the Bible. Tyler feels like Noah when Blurry makes him flood the school by bursting the water pipes with an axe.

They don't have to go to school for a week until the pipes are fixed. 

The next day he watches Josh get punched in the face and called a faggot. Tyler feels guilty. 

"Leave him the fuck alone." Tyler's voice shakes. 

"Is this your boyfriend?" 

Josh has a bloody nose. He and Tyler walk together. 

"Why did you move here?" Tyler is anxious. It's a comfortable anxiety, talking to someone you like. 

"My mom has a restraining order against my dad. He has emotional problems." Josh says, his copper eyes had a sadness behind them. 

"Oh I have emotional issues too! What kind does your dad have?" Tyler feels like he can finally relate to someone for once. 

"Uh, he stabbed my mom 28 times in the chest." Josh looks at the ground. 

Shit. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I don't mind. I got to pick out a new name and everything. I thought Josh Dun was cool." Josh smiles. Tyler feels safe again. "He's in prison now anyway..." Josh trails off. 

"I was in jail once." Tyler says. Josh raises an eyebrow. "Nothing serious, just, I burned this house down. Abandoned house. But I'm okay now, I'm drawing and writing and singing and stuff. I go to therapy, take my meds." Tyler rambles. 

Josh looks at him, Tyler can't tell if it's a look of admiration or fear. 

Tyler continues, making it worse, idiot. "I think I wanna be a writer, or a singer, or a songwriter. Then people can understand me, help change things." Tyler fidgets with his sleeves. 

Josh thinks it's adorable. "You're weird." 

Tyler's heart drops. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Josh says, blood dripping down his face. "It's good." 

He has to take his meds every night. He stands in front of his bathroom mirror, staring at the broken man in front of him. Short hair, tan skin, full lips. He takes his antipsychotics with a glass of water from the sink. 

When he looks back into the mirror, it's not himself he sees, it's Blurryface. 

Tyler feels his throat tighten. 

Blurryface looks like him, but with black hands and neck, a red beanie hat, and a pair of white sunglasses that cover his eyes. 

"You got away with it." Blurryface's voice is deep and terrifying. Tyler is reminded of what he did to the school. He shudders. 

"Why did you make me flood the school?" Tyler asks, his voice is unsteady. He's so scared. 

"They are in danger." Danger. Panic. Fear. Tyler feels sick. 

"What do you mean?" Tyler asks. 

"Do you believe in time travel?" Blurry answers ominously. 

"Who are you talking to?" Tyler turns around to see Zack at the door, looking concerned. 

"No one. I was just taking my pills, Zack." 

 

"How do you feel right now?" His therapist talks to him like a child. Tyler doesn't mind it when he's this terrified. 

"I don't know." He says. Don't lie. "Alone?" 

"Why do you feel alone?" 

"I don’t know. I mean I’d like to believe I’m not, but I just… I’ve just never seen any proof so I just don’t debate it any more. It's like I could spend my whole life debating it over and over again, weighing the pros and cons, and in the end I still wouldn’t have any proof. So I just, I just don’t debate it any more." 

His therapist is quickly jotting things down. 

Tyler shakes his head. "It's absurd." 

"The search for God is absurd?" 

"It is if everyone dies alone." Tyler's voice cracks. 

His therapist pauses. "Does that scare you?" 

Tyler feels tears brim at the corners of his eyes, his cheeks are hot. Fear. 

"I don't want to be alone." 

 

Tyler finds a gun in his parents room. 

 

"Do you want to go with me?" Tyler asks Josh, who's hair is brighter than usual, Tyler figures he must have dyed it recently. 

"What?" Josh raises an eyebrow. 

"Do you want to, you know, go out with me?" 

Josh nods. "Do you want to kiss me?" 

Tyler leans in. Josh stops him. Shit. 

"I'm sorry." This is the second time Josh has made his heart drop. 

"It's just-" 

Tyler interrupts him. "I like you a lot." 

"I want it to be meaningful...when it reminds me just how beautiful the world can be." Josh explains.

Tyler decides he likes Josh even more. 

 

His parents are talking to his therapist. Tyler is at home. 

"Let me explain what I think is happening to your son." The therapist begins.  
"His increased detachment from reality seems to stem from his inability to cope with the forces in the world he perceives to be threatening." Even when talking to Tyler's parents, she was condescending. 

"Has he ever told you about Blurryface?" The therapist asks cautiously. 

Tyler's mother has to think for a second. "I don't recall him ever mentioning a Blurryface." 

His father nods in agreement. 

"Tyler is experiencing hallucinations. This is common among schizophrenics." 

 

At home, Tyler takes out a knife. For a second he considers slicing his arms open. He shakes the thought away and begins thrashing it against the mirror where Blurryface stood inside it. 

 

The next day, Josh has a black eye. Tyler can't help but feel guilty. 

"Josh, don't listen to them, okay? They're pieces of shit. I'm sorry about those guys.

Josh kisses Tyler. Tyler can taste heaven in Josh's split lip and for once, he doesn't feel alone. 

 

They see a movie together, some dumb horror, Josh falls asleep with his head on Tyler's shoulder. 

For a second, Tyler feels safe. It doesn't last though because Blurry is sitting right next to Josh. Tyler's head hurts. 

"Why are you wearing those dumb glasses?" Tyler asks. 

"Why are you wearing that dumb face?" His deep voice sends shivers down Tyler's spine. Tyler prevails. 

"Take it off." He commands. Control. 

Blurry complies, taking off his white glasses and revealing an empty, bloody eye socket. The other eye is red and bloodshot. 

"What happened to your eye?" Tyler asks, having to look away from Blurry's gory face. 

Blurryface sighs. "I'm so sorry." 

Blurry makes Tyler burn down a house. 

 

In therapy, she asks Tyler how he feels. 

"Regret." Tyler says. He sounds so tired.

"What do you regret?" 

"I did it again." 

The therapist narrows her eyes. "You did what again?"

"I flooded my school and burned down a house." 

She tries to hide her gasp. "Did Blurryface tell you to do those things?" 

"I have to obey him. I have to obey him. I have to or I'll be all alone and I'll never know what all of this is about." Tyler is crying. He feels so trapped. 

"What what's all about?" His therapist is scared. 

"Time's up, Blurry said." Tyler's voice cracks as hot tears stream down his face. 

Blurryface is sitting next to Tyler. Whispering things into his ear. His glasses are back on now, but Tyler knows what's underneath them. 

"Tyler, what's going to happen?" 

Blurry whispers softly into Tyler's ear. "I'm going to kill you." 

"He-he's gonna kill." Tyler is sobbing, his words barely intelligible. He's so fucking scared. 

"Who's he going to kill, Tyler?" 

"He's here right now." Tyler has his head in his hands, he's rocking back and forth. His head hurts. 

 

Madison is throwing a halloween party. Tyler and Josh make out upstairs. Josh isn't dressed up, but Tyler's wearing a skeleton hoodie. He said it was ironic. 

They decide to go somewhere more private, Josh suggests the cellar would be spooky. Tyler laughs and they continue making out. 

Josh's bullies break in. Someone must have invited them to the party. One of them grabs Josh. Josh is screaming. Tyler tries to fight back but they're carrying knives. The other grabs Tyler and drags them out into the road. 

Panic. Fear. It's all Tyler can feel when his head slams into the cement to the sound of Josh screaming. 

There's a car coming. The boy choking Josh gets up and runs, leaving Josh struggling for breath in the middle of the road. Tyler can't get up because the other guy still had him pinned down. 

"I gotta knife, now, Tyler. Can't save your boyfriend now can you?" Tyler can't breathe. 

The car crushes Josh's body, swerves and comes to a halt. The boy pinning Tyler down has ran off. 

Tyler struggles to his feet, crawls to Josh's broken body, whimpering. For a third time, Josh has made Tyler's heart drop.

"Josh?" Tyler gently shakes Josh as someone gets out of the car. "Josh? Josh, come on." He's crying. Josh's blood stains his skeleton hoodie. Tyler's head hurts. 

Tyler takes the gun out of his pocket with his shaking hands, now black with Josh's blood, and shoots himself in the eye.


End file.
